1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ferroelectric (FE) transducers, and more particularly to high precision ferroelectric transducers of the kind which are sometimes incorporated into high precision machine tools, such as tools used in the fabrication of aspherical lens molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ferroelectric transducers for use in high precision machine tools are known in the prior art.
However, the ferroelectric transducers of the prior art have not completely satisfied the requirements of high precision machine tool applications.
For example, certain ferroelectric devices of the prior art have not been sufficiently free from temperature effects to satisfy all of the requirements of precision machine tool designers.
In addition, the displacement available from prior art ferroelectric transducers has been insufficient to provide a practical range of displacements for machining.
Further, not all ferroelectric transducers of the prior art have been capable of providing sufficiently fine displacement control, and resolution is particularly important when employing feedback, to eliminate hysteresis.
Yet further, not all ferroelectric transducers of the prior art have been capable of precision operation at sufficiently high cyclic rates to satisfy the requirements of precision machine tool designers.